La fin du Moulin
by Girafe13
Summary: Dernière scène avant que le rideau tombe, pour de bon cette fois.


Bonjour!/Bonsoir!

Voici un vieux texte qui n'a jamais été publié. J'espère que vous allez apprécier!

_Attention, les quelques dialogues sont en anglais, et reprennent ceux du film, dont ej ne possède aucunement les droits._

* * *

><p>-<em>Tell me it wasn't real! Tell me! <em>

Christian était brisé, et Satine avait du mal à le voir comme cela, les yeux bouffis, un émathome sur la joue gauche, les cheveux ébouriffés, en larmes. Elle inspira avec difficulté, fermant les yeux alors que la voix de Harold Zidler retentissait dans le théâtre et que l'homme qu'elle aimait la serrait par ses maigres poignets:

-Open the dooooooooor!

Et puis les voilà, sous les projecteurs cruels, sans pitiés, qui faisaient miroiter chacune de ses larmes, chacun de _ses_ traits. Il y eut un énorme silence tandis que Christian, désorienté, jetait un coup d'oeil déconcerté à la foule. Zidler se dandina sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, ne sachant quoi faire. Puis, juste comme le tout devenait vraiment embarassant, Harold fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait: il improvisa.

Car le spectacle_ devait_ continuer.

Il raconta à la foule crédule que Christian était le même joueur de _cithare_ que tout à l'heure, seulement, qu'il avait changé d'apparence! Et le public goba tout en un murmure de compréhension qui fit frémir les rideaux. Satine leva les yeux vers Christian qui, pendant ce petit laps de temps, s'était relevé et avait reprit contenance. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus qu'une tritesse sourde mêlée d'une rage contenue.

Et d'un désespoir presque issupportable.

Il la traina sans ménagement sur le devant de la scène, pour que tout le monde puisse bien voir. Ou plutôt, pour que le Duc puisse bien voir. Satine perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula en toussant par terre, les larmes coulant sans arrêt sur ses joues.

-_This women is yours now._

Les paroles tombèrent dans un silence le plus complet. Christian ne quittait pas des yeux le Duc, lequel s'était penché sur sa chaise, concentré à ne pas laisser paraître son horrible sourire victorieux. Ces même paroles déchirèrent le coeur de Satine et c'est à peine si elle l'entendit rajouter:

-I've paid my hore!

Et il laissa tomber une pluie de billets sur la tête rousse de la jeune femme toujours en pleurs. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Pendant une petite seconde, elle crut qu'il allait se pencher et l'embrasser, mais à la place, il cracha avec hargne des mots que jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru entendre dans la bouche d'un bohémien aguerri:

-Thank you for c-curing my ridicoulus obession with l-love!

S'il trébuchait sur les mots, c'est qu'il lui en coûtait de les dire. Christian pleurait, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

L'homme, sous le regard ébahi de la foule et d'Harold Zidler, descendit de la scène et commença à marcher vers la sortie du Moulin Rouge sans se retourner. Harold reprit bien vite ses esprits. Il s'approcha de Satine qui n'enregistrait plus rien, elle qui ne voyait que son amant, son amour partir sans se retourner dans l'allée centrale, loin d'elle, loin de son coeur. Zidler se pencha et eut le coeur en miettes de voir sa protégée si délaissée et désespérée.

-The show must go on, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle le regardant sans le voir. Avec douceur, il la releva et s'exclama:

-And now my bride, it's time to you to say your wedding vows!

Tous les danceurs, encore un peu sous le choc, se remirent à leurs position, encore ébahis de la scène qui s'était produite sous leurs yeux. Christian? Renier l'Amour? Mais n'était-ce pas lui-même qui avait, en personne, affirmé que l'amour, c'était l'oxygène?

Satine se tenait debout, dos au public, sans voir ni rien entendre. Le désepoir qu'elle ressentait n'était comparable à rien. La partie était finie. Complètement finie. Elle deviendrai une actrice et se pavanerait dans de magnifiques robes au bras du Duc. Voilà ce que serait sa vie. Une longue route ennuyeuse

_(Mais tu oublies que tu es en train de mourir)_

Rien de comparable à ce qu'aurai été sa vie au bras de Christian.

Soudain, alors que tout espoir semblait vraiment perdu, un ange passa et…

_Toulouse se souvint de sa ligne_. Le Destin ou pure coïncidence? Et si c'était tout simplement le désir d'amour caché des deux amants qui avaient agient de concert pour que tout revienne en mémoire du bohémien? Toujours est-il que, dans un fracas à tout casser, le petit homme hurla de toute ses forces.

-THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN - IS JUST TO LOVE - AND BE LOVED - IN RETURN!

Toute l'assemblée cherchait d'où venait cette voix mystérieuse. Satine ferma les yeux, son coeur ayant enfin trouvé une solution. Pour Christian, cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.

Une détermination brulante avait envahi chaque centimètre du corps de la jeune femme. Il _fallait_ que Christian sache. C'en était assez, tous ces jeux, ces cachotteries. La phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'un réveil à la suite d'un long sommeil commateux. Le règne du Duc avait assez duré. Elle rassembla tout son courage, toussota une dernière fois, et lâcha sa bombe.

-_Never knew… I… could feel… like this…_

Zidler se retourna, stupéfait. Si elle chantait cette chanson, c'est qu'elle abandonnait tout espoir de devenir une actrice ou de revoir le Moulin sous son grand jour. Harold eut une minuscule exclamation de surprise. Il venait d'avoir un petit apperçu de ce que c'était, l'Amour, dans la plus belle de ses formes. C'était plus fort que tout, c'était beau, c'était pur.

Harold laissa une seule et unique larme couler le long de sa vieille joue.

-_Like I've never seen the sky… before._

Satine se retourna complètement et chercha des yeux Christian. Il marchait encore à grand pas, son manteau blanc de _cithare player_ abandonné derrière lui. Il était presque arrivé à la porte. Satine sentit son pauvre coeur battre la chamade. Était-ce elle ou lui semblait-elle qu'il avait ralenti…

-_Want to vanish… Inside your kiss…_

À chaque mot, elle prenait de l'assurance, se sentant vivante comme jamais. Et surtout que maintenant, Christian était complètement immobile, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules, comme si il avait reçu un coup. Elle se retourna complètement vers la foule:

_-Everyday I love you more… And more… Listen to my heart, can't you heard it say… Come back to me… And forgive everything!_

Sa voix se brisa et une douleur maintenant familière envahi sa gorge lorsqu'elle toussa pour la énième fois. La foule retint son souffle alors qu'elle cherchait le sien.

-_Seasons may change… Winter, to spring_, se força-t-elle à prononcer, alors qu'elle ne voulait plus que se rouler en boule sur le sol et mourir.

-_But Iove you… 'Till the end of time._

Son coeur ne voulait plus y croire, elle le vit pivoter sa tête et entamer, d'une voix incertaine:

-_Come what… May…_

La foule, comme hypontisée, se retourna tel un seul homme, hoquetant de surprise. Le Duc fulminait.

-_Come what may…_

Cette fois, Christian avait pris de l'assurance, et sa voix s'élevait telle un oiseau qui s'envole par un matin clair. Satine leva la tête, ses larmesse transformant en larmes de joie.

-_Come what may…_

Il savait. Il savait et il pardonnait. Christian l'aimait de nouveau.

-_Come what may…_

Elle le voyait se retourner complètement, et puis marcher, marcher vers elle comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, confiant, heureux qu'elle se souvienne de sa chanson, heureux qu'enfin, le cauchemar prenne fin.

Le Duc fit signe à son bras droit de tirer.

Le bras droit fur repoussé.

-_Come what may…_

Il était maintenant sur scène et Satine avait ses mains dans les siennes, alors que le choeur de chanteurs et danceurs les reprennaient, un énorme sourire sur leurs visages maquillés. Juste pouvoir _le toucher _à nouveau l'emplissait d'une joie indécible, elle sourait à travers ses larmes, sa gorge toujours en feu, mais ils auraient tou le temps pour cela, _après._

-_I will love you until my dying day!_

Zidler aperçut du coin de l'oeil le revolver. Le Duc ne le vit pas, il l'entendit, derrière lui, le nargant. En voyant son bras droit se faire mettre hors d'état de nuire, sa colère s'était transformée en lassitude. À quoi bon se battre contre quelque chose d'aussi fort? Il décida de quitter, à grands pas rageurs, quand il entendit le cliquetis métallique familier.

Il se retourna. Lentement, il se pencha, empoigna le fusil et jeta un coup d'oeil sur scène.

Il ne vit pus rien.

Courant vers les deux amoureux, il brandit le fusil dans son poing, menaçant et terrifiant dans cette seconde précise.

Puis, Zidler fit quelque chose qui le condamna lui et son Moulin.

Il frappa le Duc.

L'homme s'écroula, alors que Satine et Christian s'élevaient dans les airs, chantant toujours.

La partie était terminée. Le rideau tomba lourdement, alors que tous tombaient dans le bras de l'autre, extasiques du dénouement. Satine vit Christian rire.

Alors, quand elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait plus se retenir, elle toussa, toussa encore et encore, puis tomba, du sang tachant sa belle robe.

-Christian… murmura-t-elle, alors que son monde devenait horizontal, et que ce dernier la rattrapait dans ses bras, son sourire se fanant très vite, les autres tombant dans un silence de mort.

-I'm dying, Christian…

Les mots tombèrent de sa bouche comme une pierre, et elle leva son visage vers celui de son bien aimé. Une douleur sourde s'empara d'elle et Satine frissonna.

-J'ai froid, j'ai si froid…

Chirstian, pour sa part, n'en menait pas large. Ses larmes revinrent le menacer. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi Satine était-elle en agonie dans ses bras? Il ne pouvait que prononcer des paroles incompréhensibles. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son histoire se finirait tragiquement, et _maintenant._ Il serra fort Satine dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, tentant de la réchauffer, bien que son corps était brûlant. Il pleurait.

-Tell our story, Christian, entendit-il lui dire. _Tell our story…_

-I love you.

-I love you…

Il sentit la vie la quitter avant même qu'elle ne bouge plus.

Il hurla.

Des visages l'entourèrent, se découvrant tous, leur tristesse imprimée sur leurs traits. C'est à ce moment précis que tous surent que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Il hurla longtemps.

Il hurla pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu! Les reviews sont de ce que je me nourris, alors, ne me laissez pas mourir de faim! ;)<p>

Bises,

Girafe13


End file.
